


Never Have I Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, my first time writing smut for these two!, on a new account too because im what? shady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15506079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An awkward party game outs Armin as a virgin. Jean decides to change that.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, this is a brief description of how to play never have I ever:  
> Players sitting in a circle hold up ten fingers. Anyone who has done the activity mentioned in the “Never have I ever . . .” statement, puts one finger down. As players put down all their fingers, they are eliminated from the game. The winner of the game is the last remaining player with a finger raised. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!

“Never have I ever slept with someone on the first date,” Sasha says, slurring her words slightly. She had arrived to the party drunk, forcing everyone to down their drinks to keep up with her.

“ _Sasha,”_ Connie whines. “Why are you calling me out with these?”

“I’m not!” She hiccups, grinning.

Connie glares at her and puts one of his fingers down. Reiner, Ymir, Jean and Historia do the same, while Armin, Mikasa, Eren and Bertholdt leave theirs up.

The eleven of them are all sitting cross-legged on the floor of Ymir’s student flat, sipping cheap vodka mixers and pretending they aren’t gross. Armin tries not to look at Jean’s pinky finger curled into his palm but he can’t help it. He’s disappointed. He had always known Jean wasn’t a virgin like him; that he’d slept with guys and girls alike, but each reminder of it was painful. Alcohol doesn’t mix well with Armin. He already feels sick and too dizzy, but he tries to ignore it.

There’s no surprise at any of the responses, but Armin knows that the questions will only get more invasive as they get progressively drunker.

“Mikasa, your turn,” Sasha says playfully, happy to have annoyed Connie.

“Never have I ever cheated on a test,” Mikasa says and is collectively booed.

“That’s so _boring,”_ Sasha says as she puts her finger down. Reiner tries to be somewhat subtle as he does the same.

Mikasa shrugs and the game continues.

_Never have I ever slept with a friend’s ex._

_Never have I ever had sex in a car._

_Never have I ever been a friend with benefits._

Armin finds himself drinking more than he usually would just to spare himself from some of the humiliation of still having ten fingers in the air. As the night goes on the group starts to clock Armin’s lack of experience, but chalk it down to him being ‘ _vanilla as fuck_ ,’ as Ymir puts it. Armin’s cheeks are burning red and he wants nothing more than to pelt out the door and forget that this night ever happened. _Why is it such a big deal to be a virgin at nineteen anyway?_ He thinks, slightly bitter. Jean is giving him a sideways look, which he ignores.

“You’ve never even had sex with someone else in the house? How boring _are_ you?” Ymir laughs as everyone but Armin puts down another finger.

“Ymir, shut up,” Eren says, catching on. “Anyway, it’s my turn. Never have I ever… been arrested.”

Only Ymir and Historia put their fingers down and there is a collective eyebrow raise.

“ _What,”_ Ymir snaps. Historia’s face is bright red.

“Nothing, nothing,” Eren says, defensively raising his arms in the air. “Jean. Your turn.”

“Never have I ever had sex,” Jean says, looking straight at Armin.

“Jean that is a blatant _lie_ ,” Sasha laughs. She’s too drunk for her own good - too drunk to realise that everyone else is looking at Armin’s hands.

“Well, that makes sense,” Annie says, shrugging.

Jean doesn’t say anything, he’s just looking at Armin with an expression of bewilderment.

“It’s not a big deal, Armin,” Bertholdt says.

Armin has never felt more uncomfortable in his entire life. The group is silent for a second. Jean hasn’t said anything else, he’s just looking at Armin.

“Shall we play something else?” Historia suggests.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Armin says, downing the rest of his drink. “You guys carry on. I have some reading to catch up on, so I think I’m going to go home.”

“Armin, wait!” Eren says, going to get up and follow him. Mikasa places a hand on his arm.

“Let him go,” she says.

Once out of the flat, Armin stands in the stairwell and tries to stop himself from smacking his head against the wall or worse, crying. His block of flats is across the street so he makes his way to the lift, already pulling up a scanned copy of a textbook on his phone to try and distract himself.

 _They’ll all forget by tomorrow,_ he tells himself in vain.

He cringes, knowing he’s lying to himself. Why did Jean ask that? Was he trying to embarrass him? Wasn’t it obvious enough?

As the doors of the lift begin to close a foot jams itself in between them.

“Armin,” Jean pants, squeezing through the gap. “Fuck, I’m really sorry.”

“No no, it’s fine,” Armin says. He steps back. The air feels thick with discomfort.

“It’s not,” Jean says, scratching his head and looking down at his feet. “I just… I wanted to know.”

“Know what?”

“You know, if you’re…”

“Well, now you do,” Armin says, unable to meet Jean’s eyes.

“So you’re really a virgin?”

“Yeah. Is that such a big deal?”

“No of course not! I just didn’t expect it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, I mean surely there are girls you like? You’re friends with loads of girls.”

Armin’s nausea only worsens at this. He takes a deep breath.

Jean interrupts before Armin has a chance to speak. “Are you gay?”

“I was just going to tell you that,” Armin laughs. It’s an awkward, _oh god, help me_ kind of laugh.

“In that case, isn’t there any guy you like?” Jean asks the question brazenly but his body language gives away his tentativeness.

Armin stiffens and presses the lift button, not saying a word. There’s an awkward silence.

_He suspected I’m gay? Am I that obvious?_

“ _Going down,”_ the robotic female voice says as the lift shudders into action.

“We’re not playing truth games anymore, Jean.”

“That’s not fair.”

“It’s perfectly fair.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right.”

Another strained silence.

“Listen,” Jean says, not meeting Armin’s eye, “I am actually sorry for asking that. I just really wanted to know.”

“You’re that nosy, huh?”

“No, it’s not that!”

“Sure.” Armin leans back against the wall and closes his eyes, praying that the dizziness passes soon.

“I mean it. I wasn’t just being nosy.”

“Then what was it?” Armin mutters with his eyes closed still.

He opens his eyes and Jean’s standing over him, looking down with an expression on his face which Armin can’t decipher.

“Jean, what the fuck-”

“Do you like me?” He asks.

Armin is stunned into silence but his face answers for him; it’s obvious. He thought how he felt had always been obvious.

Jean cups Armin’s cheeks in his hands and kisses him hard on the mouth. He lets go just as quickly and steps back.

“Sorry,” he pants, leaning over. HIs face is bright red. “Shit, I didn’t mean to just do that, I’m really fucking sorry-”

Armin reaches up, puts his arms around Jean’s neck, and their lips meet again. It’s probably the alcohol giving him the courage, Armin thinks. That or some twisted part of his mind that believes it’ll be too awkward to speak to Jean once they reach the ground floor and step out of the lift.

They kiss more fervently this time, and Armin feels chills run down his spine as Jean grips his waist. He can’t help but let a whimper escape his lips as Jean’s fingers dig into him. He tastes like alcohol and, well, _Jean._ It’s indescribable. His lips are soft but they kiss almost aggressively, so much so that Armin feels his legs start to buckle.

Armin tries out using his tongue. He flicks it quickly over Jean’s bottom lip, shuddering when Jean inhales breathily. Jean pulls Armin closer; Armin can feel Jean’s boner pressing into his own hard dick, and he breaks the kiss, suddenly overwhelmed.

“Ah,” he pants.

The lift shudders to a halt and the doors open.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Armin says. “That was, uh, a lot, I just - give me a second - I need to process this.”

“Armin,” Jean says, placing two fingers under Armin’s chin and lifting his face so their eyes meet.

“Yeah?”

You don’t have to say yes, but…”

“But?”

“Let me be your first time,” Jean says, almost begging. “Please.”

Armin feels his cock stiffen even more at his words but looks away shyly.

“Why me? Wouldn’t you want to be with someone who actually knows what they’re doing?”

“I don’t care about that,” Jean says. “Fuck, I don’t even care if I don’t cum at all.”

“Then why do you even want to do this?”

“Because it’s _you._ I just want to make you feel good. I want to be the first person to make you cum.”

“Fuck,” Armin breathes. His head is spinning.

“We can go back to mine,” Jean says, cupping Armin’s cheek in his hand lovingly and looking into his eyes.

“Okay,” Armin says. “But please… please be gentle with me.”

* * *

 

Jean’s flat is a mess but Armin doesn’t get the chance to notice; as soon as they’re through the door Jean presses him against the wall and starts kissing him again. Armin feels like he’s suffocating, like his skin is on fire with want. He kisses Jean frantically, but there’s no end to his need - he just wants _more._

 _“_ Let’s go to my room,” Jean pants after several minutes.

Armin stomach flips and he lets Jean lead him by the hand into the bedroom. When the door clicks shut behind him and he sees the bed the realisation of what will happen begins to sink in.

Jean feels Armin squeeze his hand, so he turns to look at him seriously. Armin stares back, wide-eyed and nervous.

“Listen,” Jean says. “We can stop whenever you want to stop, okay? You better tell me if you don’t like it or you feel uncomfortable, you hear?”

Armin nods; Jean closes his eyes and plants a soft kiss on Armin’s forehead.

“I’m ready,” Armin says. Jean kisses him quickly on the lips and begins by pulling Armin’s shirt off.

“Go and lie down.”

Armin does as he’s instructed and Jean gets onto the bed too, positioning himself over Armin’s body.

“This okay?”

“Mm,” Armin nods. Jean’s leaning over him and he looks beautiful. His pupils are so dilated that there’s only a tiny sliver of hazel visible; he’s panting slightly, and his cheeks are flushed. His lips are shining a little. “Can we turn off the light, though?”

“Of course.”

Jean reaches over to the light and fumbles with it until they’re in darkness. Each motion makes it a little more real. Jean leans down and begins kissing Armin’s neck, all the way from his ear to his collarbone. Armin screws his eyes shut and revels in the pleasure each kiss brings him. His skin is burning under Jean’s lips, and Armin clasps a hand over his mouth to try and subdue to the noises he’s making. Jean pulls it away.

“Don’t be quiet,” he says. The words spread across his skin and he shudders. “I want to hear you like this.”

“Ah,” Armin whimpers as Jean’s kisses trail lower and lover down his torso. It’s embarrassing but also kind of exhilarating to be this vulnerable, to let Jean take control, to give himself in to pleasure. He’s normally so calm, so collected, but he lets any trace of a facade melt away.

Jean reaches a hand down to stroke Armin’s cock. Armin squirms and moans, overwhelmed despite the layers of clothing in the way. Jean’s fingers linger at the button of Armin’s jeans, silently asking for permission to move to the next step.

Armin nods in return and Jean takes a deep, shaky breath before sliding his jeans off. Jean places one hand over the bulge in Armin’s boxers and uses the other to stroke the smooth skin of his abdomen.

“Nngh,” Armin whines. The intense pleasure gives way to an increased need for more. He runs his fingers through Jean’s hair, trying desperately to refrain from pulling it too hard.

“Armin,” Jean breathes. Even in the low light, Armin can see how much he’s blushing.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want me inside of you?”

The words make Armin gasp before he can even say anything back.

“I do,” he says eventually. “But I will need some… help to be able to, um, fit you.”

Jean laughs and presses his forehead against Armin’s. “Of course.”

Armin kicks off his underwear while Jean grabs some lube from the bedside table. _Of course he just has lube lying around_ , Armin thinks, smiling to himself a little.

Jean positions himself so that Armin is sprawled out underneath him, completely naked, a blush spread across his cheeks under half-closed eyes. At this point, Jean’s more nervous than he’s letting on; he’s been waiting for too long, been dreaming for too long to fuck it up now.

Jean gently pulls Armin’s legs apart so he can see what he’s doing. Armin squirms and whines a little in protest but he doesn’t resist.

“I’m going to start with one,” Jean says, coating his index finger with the lube. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Armin grits his teeth.

Jean thinks back to his own first time with a man; how he had felt when he was in Armin’s exact position. He wants to make Armin’s first time a hell of a lot better.

Armin’s sharp intake of breath startles Jean when he pushes the first finger in, and he pauses.

“Keep going,” Armin says; Jean obliges.

He and Armin both let out a long sigh as he presses in a little further. It’s a strange pain, something between stinging and aching. Armin whines and squirms a little, which makes Jean have to take a moment and refrain from going too fast. He can’t help his desire - he’s fantasised about this moment far too much.

“Is it okay? Does it feel good?”

“It’s getting less uncomfortable,” Armin says. “Keep going.”

Jean starts to gently move his finger, trying to stretch Armin out more before any attempt at adding a second. He admires the way Armin’s back arches and how he squeezes his eyes shut a little tighter every time his finger moves. Jean’s cock is straining against his trousers and he wants nothing more but to rip them off and fuck Armin right now so he doesn’t have to wait anymore-

 _Calm down._ He closes his eyes for a second, takes a deep breath. _Take it slow._

“Jean?” Armin groans after a few more minutes.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m ready for another.”

Hearing those words makes Jean’s stomach drop but he ignores all of his desires, instead focusing on stretching out Armin so he will be ready for him.

“Wait,” Armin says quickly.

“Are you okay?” Jean panics, exiting him immediately.

“Yeah, just…” Armin motions for Jean to pull off his shirt, and when he does Armin reaches up to run his fingers along Jean’s chest, feeling the tense muscles there. His hands run dangerously close to the hem of Jean’s trousers which elicits from him a strange half-groan, half-whimper.

“Armin,” Jean pants, “you can’t just do that, you worried me-”

The words die on his tongue as his eyes meet Armin’s and he sees the expression on his face. It’s a look of such utter bliss. His blush is red hot and there’s a small pool of precum on his stomach which had leaked from his twitching cock. Jean almost feels the urge to cry; this is a sight he had envisioned for years - it’s finally in front of him, and _fuck,_ it feels so much better than he could have ever imagined. Instead of crying, though, he leans down and kisses him urgently. Armin moans and kisses back with just as much need. His lips beg for more without speaking; they tell Jean everything he wants without saying a word. Armin arches his back and thrusts his hips in a less-than-subtle beg for more. He has to feel Jean’s cock pressing against him. He can see it there, the hard outline of it in his jeans, and the need for its touch is overwhelming. Jean obliges him by pressing his crotch against Armin’s stomach, pressing their cocks together. The strangled noise Armin makes at the sensation is more than enough to make Jean push things further and he quickly kicks off his trousers leaving him in nothing but underwear. The head of his dick is poking free from the waistband of his boxers and when Armin notices he worries if he’ll even be able to take it.

Armin’s thoughts are scattered as Jean finally turns his attention back to his hole. He pushes in a second finger, and Armin lets out a moan against Jean’s mouth. The burn is there, like it always was when Armin tried to do this to himself, but the sting is _so fucking good_ this time, so much better, so worth it. It fades quickly as he stretches around Jean’s now impatient fingers, replaced by a burning desire for _more._ Jean desperately pushes his tongue past Armin’s lips as he adds a third finger./ The sensation around his fingers is mind-blowing - it’s so tight, so hot, and Jean struggles to focus when his thoughts flutter to how it’ll feel when he can replace them with his cock.

“God, Armin, you’re so perfect - so perfect - you stretch so well around my fingers, just right-”

Carried away by his own rambling, Jean doesn’t realise that his fingers are beginning to graze Armin’s prostate until he hears the smaller boy’s cries for mercy.

“Please, Jean,” he whimpers. His eyes are wet with tears. “Don’t make me beg. I need you.”

“You sure?” Jean asks. He wants to leave nothing to chance - this has to be right. _But please say yes, please fucking say yes, I need to be inside of you -_

“ _Yes,”_ Armin gasps, “or are you just going to make me cum with your fingers?”

“Fuck no,” Jean says breathily, quickly grabbing the bottle of lube and pulling off his clothes.

Armin takes in the sight of Jean’s cock now that it’s free, and he’s suddenly glad that Jean took the time to widen him properly. Jean bites his lip as he positions himself over Armin again. _He looks so fucking beautiful._ He presses the tip of his cock against Armin’s hole, looking to him once more for a nod of approval. Armin nods, smiles; Jean pushes in. He misses the way Armin’s eyes roll back into his head as Jean’s eyes are squeezed shut too. It’s _never_ felt like this. Maybe it’s the fact that it’s Armin’s first time that makes his ass so tight, maybe not - Jean couldn’t care less what the reason is. All he cares about is that Armin’s walls are clenched so tightly around the first inch of his hard cock that Jean fears moving in case he cums right there and then.

“Jean?” Armin says breathily, “everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Jean says, his voice breaking, “I just-”

“What?”

“I never thought this would actually happen.”

“Me neither,” Armin says. His voice hitches but he’s smiling.

“Sorry,” Jean grins. “We were in the middle of something?”

“Oh, were we?” Armin laughs and leans up a little to kiss Jean’s cheek. The feeling of Jean inside of him is ever-present but he ignores his need for a moment to whisper a _thank you_ into his ear.

Jean looks down and smiles. “I’m going to push in a bit more now, okay?”

“ _Yes.”_

Jean goes slowly at first, trying to be delicate, but he can’t help but increase the pace a little as he begins to give into temptation.

Armin bites his lip and reaches to touch his cock with one hand and Jean’s face with the other.

“I didn’t know it could feel this good,” he whines, bucking his hips up to bury Jean’s cock deeper inside of him. The tip of it grazes his prostate and Armin gasps needily, completely indifferent to how lewd he must look, how embarrassing it was to be lying here naked, begging to be fucked harder and gripping his cock like it was the last time he’d ever get to cum.

“Fuck, Armin,” Jean mutters under his breath, forced to thrust harder and faster to meet Armin’s needs. “ _Fuck._ You’re so fucking hot, I just want to fuck you like this all the time, Jesus fucking _Christ_ -”

Without thinking Jean pulls out and flips Armin over before he even has a chance to complain. He pulls Armin up by his hips until his ass is in the air and then pushes his cock in again - this time not so gently. He thrusts in hard and fast until the base of his cock is hitting Armin’s ass cheeks. Armin can do nothing but groan Jean’s name each time his cock rubs against his prostate. Jean grabs Armin’s hips and pulls him closer each time he thrusts. With each second his orgasm inches closer and Jean nearly cums when he sees Armin’s face pressed into the bed, eyes half-closed and streaming tears of bliss as he desperately touches himself.

“It’s so good,” Armin whines through tears, “oh _fuck_ it’s so good, Jean - nngghh! _Please,_ Jean, I want more, I want you to cum in me, please-”

“You wanna cum?” Jean asks and Armin simply whines and pushes back a little harder. Jean bats Armin’s hand away from his dick and takes hold of it himself, rubbing it in time to the motions of his thrusts. Jean’s chest is pressed against Armin’s back and he trails wet kisses down his neck and shoulder blades.

“Jean, I- I’m going to-” Armin says and the sound of his strangled voice almost tips Jean over the edge; he’s hardly present anymore, just a slave to the feeling of Armin’s tight ass squeezing his cock. His blood feels like it’s boiling inside of him; his heart is beating a mile a minute and his skin is covered in goosebumps.

“Aah-!”

When Armin cums onto the bedsheets a shiver passes through his body that makes Jean’s cock twitch and finally release. Jean pulls out quickly and cums onto Armin’s back, almost fainting at the sensation.

He tries to stop himself from falling on top of Armin and fails. He rolls off with great effort and they lie there for a minute or two, panting. A dull ache begins to pulse in Armin’s ass as the adrenaline wears away and the pain returns.

Jean runs a hand through his hair.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Armin sighs happily, still out of breath. “That was… fuck. That was incredible.”

“You were amazing,” Jean smiles, planting a kiss on his forehead.

“I was?”

“More than amazing.”

Armin smiles happily. A moment passes.

“Jean?”

“Mm?” He’s half-asleep.

“We should probably clean up.”

“Yeah. We should.”

For a moment neither of them move; they’re too tired, too worn out. Jean gathers all his energy and uses it to grab a roll of kitchen towels from the floor by his bed.

“Here. We can deal with the rest of it in the morning,” Jean says, already falling back asleep.

“Sure.”

“Armin?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for letting me be your first.”

“Thanks for _being_ my first. I only wanted it to be you.”

“Good thing I was around then…” Jean’s sentence trails off as he falls asleep for good. Minutes later, Armin does the same. And it’s perfect.

 


End file.
